


Baby I'm Yours

by eggplantemily



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 16 and 18, AU, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, No Smut, Prom, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:53:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1465012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggplantemily/pseuds/eggplantemily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis takes Harry to prom, it's cliché.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby I'm Yours

"Ask me to prom." Harry whines, nuzzling into Louis' neck from where he's sat on his lap.

"What makes you think I'm taking you?" Louis retorts, wrapping his arms around Harry. Harry squeezes his nipple as a response. Louis flinches, "Feisty, are we?"

"Ask me to prom." Harry repeats.

"Soon, baby." Louis says.

-

"When are ya gonna ask 'im?" Niall asks in english class the next week. They're meant to be listening to the teachers lecture on Shakespearean Literature, but Louis has bigger problems.

"I'm not telling you just to have you go tell twenty other people. Including Harry." Louis answers. He loves Niall, but sometimes he's a complete blabber mouth.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. Swear." Niall promises, crossing his heart.

"Fine." Louis gives in. "I don't know when I'm gonna ask him."

Niall's drops his jaw, "What!"

Louis shrugs, "I don't know how yet, I want to take him on a romantic date or something then ask him."

"It's just prom, mate. S'not like you're askin' him to marry you." Louis feels his lips pull up into a smile at the mention of marriage. He does want to marry Harry someday. He's only 18, but he knows.

"Yeah, but it means a lot to me, I just want him to know that. Wanna prove how much I really do love him."

"Okay."

"I could use some help." Louis hints. 

"'Course, mate. I'll get the boys to help too." Niall easily agrees.

-

"Prom's in 3 weeks." Harry says into the darkness while they lay in bed.

"I know, love." Louis replies with a kiss to Harry's wild curls.

-

"Hey," Louis says lowly, walking up behind Harry at his locker. Prom is two weeks away now.

"Hey." Harry smiles.

"Meet me at the spot at 7." 

'The Spot' isn't really a 'the' it's an 'our.' It'd been theirs since they went adventuring, hand in hand, at 8 & 10\. It's not much, just a little clearing in the patch of forest behind Louis' house. They'd admitted their feelings there, Louis kissed Harry for the first time there, Louis told Harry he loved him for the first time there. It's theirs, no one else knows about it. Well Niall, Zayn and Liam do, but they know it's just a HarryandLouis place. They don't go there unless invited. 

"What're you up to?" Harry asks skeptically.

"Just do it you twat." Louis says, but theres no venom in his voice. 

"Okay." Harry obliges. 

Louis kisses him then heads off to his class.

\- 

6:48. Harry will be here in 12 minutes. Maybe less, cause Harry's always early to everything. 

Louis looks around and checks everything. He had his mum cook dinner for them, he had the boys get battery powered fairy lights and lay them around the blanket. 

Louis waits at the edge of the woods for Harry.

-

"No peaking." Louis smiles, guiding Harry to the spot. Harry giggles.

-

"Okay, open your eyes." Louis tells Harry.

Harry opens his eyes and his jaw promptly drops. "Louis- what-" he chokes.

Louis just wraps his arms around Harry's shoulders and presses a kiss to his temple.

-

Louis still hasn't asked.

"I love you, y'know." 

"I know." Harry blushes.

Louis still hasn't asked.

-

Their food is gone and they're laying under the stars.

Louis still hasn't asked.

-

They're laying in Louis' bed. Harry's head on Louis' chest, fingers curled loosely around his collarbone. He has to ask now, so he does.

"Wanna go to prom with me?" Louis asks into the darkness.

"Duh." 

-

"Show me what you look like in your tux." 

"Nice try, Styles, you're gonna have to wait til prom for that."

"But I bet you look so good in it." Harry whispers in Louis' ear, kitten-licking the skin behind it.

"Trying to get me hard isn't gonna work either, love." Louis laughs pulling away from Harry.

"Can I at least blow you?" Harry pouts. 

-

"Harry! Louis is here!" Anne calls to her son up the stairs. 

When Harry comes down the stairs Louis feels every cliché feeling run through his mind. 

It's just like in the movies, the girl descending the marble staircase with a hand lightly dragging along the solid gold railing, her hair and makeup flawless, her 500$ dress framing her perfectly. And the boy can only stare at her in awe, cause wow, she's really beautiful.

Except Harry's not a girl and his staircase isn't marble with solid gold railings. And his hair isn't any less crazy than it is any other day and you can still see the pimples on his forehead. And his rented tux doesn't fit him perfectly but Louis still stares at him in awe and Louis still thinks Harry is the most beautiful thing he's ever laid eyes on.

Louis wants Harry forever.

-

"You're beautiful." Louis manages. 

Harry blushes at the floor.

"Got you this." Louis smiles, handing Harry a rose. "It's still got the thorns on it cause I picked it out of your neighbors garden but it's the thought that counts right?"

Harry nods. "Right."

-

"Pictures!" Anne cheers, pulling out her camera. 

Harry groans, "Mum don't you have enough pictures of us already."

"Yes, but not on prom night. Now go, out on the porch." she orders.

"It's okay, love. We can take a few pictures. Just for your mum." Louis offers.

"Always did like this one." Anne smiles.

"He's the only one, mum." 

Louis blushes.

-

"May I have this dance?" Louis asks the beautiful boy in front of him, offering a hand.

Harry smiles and takes his hand and lets Louis lead him to the dance floor. 

They don't dance like everyone else, everyone else has their hands clasped together and the other on their partners waist. They don't. Harry wraps his arms around Louis' neck and Louis winds his around Harry's waist, pulling him close while All I Want by Kodaline fills the room with sound. 

-

"Our love was made for movie screens." Louis hums into Harry's ear when the line comes in the song.

\- 

"Don't people lose their virginity at proms a lot?" Harry asks teasingly.

"Don't try that with me Styles." 

Harry whines, "Why not?"

"'Cause you're not a virgin."

"Louiiiissss, I wanna have it with you again. We haven't done in like, a week." Harry whines. 

"Later, baby, later." 

-

"I love you, y'know." Louis breathes, running his fingers through Harry's sweaty curls.

"I know."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :)
> 
> Twitter: @unfollouwing
> 
> Tumblr: amorouslou.tumblr.com


End file.
